Intervention imprévue
by Miaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh
Summary: Lily a reçue une alerte:un meurtre,ce meurtre rappelle beaucoup l'enfance de Scotty. Ce meurtre est lié avec la mort du père de Scotty.


**Voilà ma nouvelle histoire sur cold case! Voilà j'espère que cela vous plaira :) **

**Bonne Lecture :)**

Alors que Lily venait d'arriver en retard par mal chance le chef passe alors devant elle

"Lily vous êtes encore une fois en retard!" s'écria le chef

"Oui, je sais j'en suis vraiment désolé mais j'ai eu... un problème de transport!" répondit Lily

"Bien, c'est la troisième fois et j'espère la dernière!"appliqua le chef

"Oui, oui ne vous inquiété pas ce sera bien évidemment la dernière fois Monsieur!"

"Du moins je l'espère."

Lily hoche la tête pour faire signe de lui dire que c'est compris. En faite Lily hier avait beaucoup trop bu avec Scotty qui lui arriva quand même à l'heure.

"Salut, Lily" lui dit Vera

"Bonjour Vera"

"Dit-moi j'ai eu une alerte au campus du crabe"

"Comment s'appelle t'il?"

"Qui?"

"L'homme qui à donner l'alerte!"

"Quentin Wilson"

"Son adresse?"

"26 rue des bleu"

"Nous allons bien sur le contacter par téléphone tu me donneras son numéro il faut faire vite!"

""

"Merci, nous allons le contacter à l'instant!"

Lily écrit le numéro de téléphone et marque au dessus "Quentin Wilson". Lily pris le téléphone tape le numéro.

"Sa sonne." dit-t'elle

Un petit moment passa.

"Oui bonjour Monsieur Wilson?"

"Oui?"

"F.B.I à l'appareil nous voulons vous donnez rendez-vous là ou a lieu le crime."

"J'y serais. Maintenant?"

"Oui, merci"

"Très, bien alors à toute suite!"

"Oui."

Lily raccrocha. Mais tout de suite elle à trouver l'homme un peu suspect mais elle ce dit que ce n'est qu'une illusion.

"Aller on n'y va je n'aurais besoin que de toi, Kat, Scotty et quelques agents de la police."

"Très bien je les préviens!" s'écria Vera

Vera court dans tout les couloirs pour tous les trouver. Une fois fait il rejoint Lily.

"Ses bon"

"Aller ont se dépêche tous le monde dans le camion, aller, aller!"

Une fois dans le camion ils grillèrent tout les feux mais arrivèrent au campus du crabe. Une heure après.

"Il nous a poser..."

Mais une voix coupa Lily.

"Bonjour, pardonnez-moi j'ai eu un problème de transport je suis venu à pied!"

Tout les agents regarder Lily parce-qu'elle avait sortit la même chose au chef.

"Mouis.. enfin bref vous êtes là c'est le principal!"

"Nous n'avons pas chercher le corps nous vous attendions"

"Et bien en faite j'étais aller acheter quelques boissons pour nous rafraîchir, et la il me demande de venir je lui est dit que ce n'étais pas la peine.."

"Et ensuite vous y êtes aller seul?" questionna Scotty

"Oui, mais après je suis revenu et il avait une bouteille avec écris "Fanta" mais je crois que ce n'étais pas vraiment du Fanta"

"De quel couleur étais ce liquide?"

"Noir"

"Noir?!"

"Oui, pourquoi?"

"Laissez-tombez"

A ce moment là Scotty reçu un coup de téléphone.

"Allô?"

"Scotty viens nous avons trouver le corps!"

"J'arrive tout de suite!"

Scotty raccroche le téléphone.

"Ils ont trouver le corps venez!"

Scotty et Quentin arrivent jusqu'au corps.

"LA BOISSON!" s'écrie Quentin

"Oui, nous..nous avons trouver sa ici.. je ne sais pas trop ce que sais!"

Scotty eu un flash-baque.

"Scotty ça va?"

Il ne répondit pas.

"SCOTTY!"

"Oui..oui?"

"Non, tu sais ce que c'est?"

"Hum... et bien..."

"Oui?"

"Je...non rien.."

"Scotty si tu sais quelque chose il faut le dire!"

"Non.."

"Et vous? Monsieur?"

"Oui, je vous explique.."

Mais à ce moment là Scotty part avec la voiture.

"ET! SCOTTY!" s'écrie Kat

"Je reviens" dit-t'il en passant sa tête par la fenêtre

"Mais..mais!" dit Lily émoustiller

Scotty roulait à 150 kilomètre heure. Il arriva au laboratoire là ou il croisa Will. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas dit c'est qu'il étais partit avec la bouteille.

"Will examine sa pour moi!"

"Je n'est pas eu l'autorisation de chef!"

"Fais sa pour moi je t'en pris.."

"Bien. Je te donne les résultats toute à l'heure à dix-sept heure."

"Très bien et si un agent te demande la bouteille si tu la vu tu ne l'a jamais vu!"

"Hum.. C'est bien parce-que c'est toi!"

"Merci!"

"Tu peut oui!"

Scotty sortit en pensant à son histoire. Il ne faisait examiner la bouteille que pour voir si c'était bien ce qu'il pensait.. Quand il était enfant son père à reçu un jour une bouteille avec marqué c'est de l'encre noir rendez-vous au port saint martin. Son père y est aller avec la bouteille est il est mort. Quand il a vu la bouteille sa lui a refait pensé. Mais à ce moment là le téléphone portable de Scotty sonne.

"Oui, Will?"

"Je crois que tu n'avais pas vu mais il y à un mot sur la bouteille!"

"Qui a t'il écris?"

"Je n'arrive pas très bien à lire mais il me semble que je reconnais un mot."

"Dit moi!"

"Le mot c'est.. non laisse tomber!"

"Dit moi j'ai besoin de savoir Will je t'en pris!"

Will était le seul à connaître son histoire.

"Ma...Martin"

"Mar..." dit Scotty qui commencé à pleurer

"Pardon je n'aurais pas dû..."

"LAISSE!"

Will raccrocha avec un peu de regret. De l'autre côté Scotty pleurait. John passe.

"Scotty qui à t'il mon grand?"

"Rien, mais laissez-moi!"

"Mais.."

"LAISSE-MOI! Rend toi plutôt utile va ramené la voiture au campus!

"Je fais sa pour toi!"

"Oui allez!"

"Hum, et bien oui j'y vais!"

Scotty alla dans son bureau et s'endormit. Il se réveilla quelques temps après il regarde sa montre. 17h00.

"L'heure des résultats" marmonna t'il

Scotty se rendit jusqu'au labo.

"Alors?"

"Non, tiens prend la bouteille et vas-t'en!"

"Mais tu les à fait?"

"Oui, aller casse-toi!"

"Non, je veut savoir!"

"De... non part d'ici maintenant!"

"Non! Je t'en pris j'ai besoin de savoir!" dit-t'il en pleurant

"De.. de l'encre..!"

"H...Hun?"

"De l'encre.."

"Oh.. je comprend pourquoi... tu ne.. enfin tu vois.."

"Oui, sort maintenant je ne supporterais pas te voir dans cet état"

"Oui, je m'en vais de ce pas.."

"Vaut mieux.."


End file.
